Chapter 2
is the second chapter of Part I of the Dragon Ball series. Summary After the pterodactyl incident, Goku and Bulma ride their motorbike until the late evening. Bulma stops, deciding this will be an ideal camping spot. Using one of her many Capsules, Bulma materializes a Capsule House for her and Goku to sleep in. Inside, Goku is overwhelmed by the modern technology, such as and , still believing what Bulma is doing to be magic. Amusing herself with Goku's curiosity, she catches a whiff of Goku and declares he needs to take a bath. Goku, however, is unfamiliar with the concept. As Goku does not know what a bath is, Bulma resolves to bathe him herself. The bathing session ends in a terrifying surprise for the young Bulma, who discovers that Goku's tail is in fact, real. Bulma assumes that all males have tails, as Goku was the first male she'd seen naked, but when Goku says his grandfather never had a tail, the girl decides normal guys do not have tails and Goku is simply weird. Bulma goes to take a bath of her own, only for Goku to barge in, and decide that instead of a tail, girl's have an "extra butt" (referring to Bulma's breasts). Irritated, Bulma asks Goku how old he is, and Goku claims he is "14". Bulma proceeds to violently kick Goku out of the bathroom, as he is only two years younger than she is. At dinner, Goku dislikes the food Bulma's prepared, and instead goes out to catch his own dinner. The boy returns with a killed wolf hanging off the Nyoi-bō, and a centipede to flavor it. Bulma reacts in horror, leaving Goku alone to cook his dinner, despite his insistence that she try some. Before they go to bed, Goku assumes he will be sleeping with Bulma, as he used to use his grandfather as a pillow. Bulma tells him that he's sleeping on the floor, and if he "tries anything", he's dead. The talk instead turns to their families, and Goku reveals that he doesn't remember what happened to his father and mother, assuming they simply abandoned him on Earth, and his grandfather found him and kept it. Bulma is surprised that Goku can casually laugh off the subject, but decides they more than likely abandoned the boy due to his tail. Goku, in return, assumes she was abandoned because of the 'second butt' on her chest. Bulma quickly corrects him, saying she is on vacation from school and happened to be taking advantage of the situation, leaving her with only 30 days to actually find the Dragon Balls. Goku, however, fell asleep during her explanation, leaving Bulma disgruntled. As dawn breaks, Goku is the first to wake up, and sees Bulma asleep, and, seeing her underwear revealed, resolves to try out her 'pillow'. Lying between her legs, Goku is confused, and, after removing Bulma's underwear, discovers she lacks male genitalia and is horrified, assuming she "lost her balls". His surprise wakes Bulma, who assumes he was referring to the Dragon Balls. Frantically going to check, Bulma finds them where she left them, and told Goku to stop having bad nightmares that freak her out. After this, the dark shadow of a Turtle is seen approaching the capsule house. Category:Chapters